


huling sayaw

by jotunhell



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Musicians, conyo sila ok, wag ako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotunhell/pseuds/jotunhell
Summary: Remedios has to do a duet with Aguila, which means working with Gregorio del Pilar. They hate each other. It should be interesting.





	1. Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> a break from the angst! sorry if the characterization is off? at one point i was like "am i writing remedios and goyo or gwen and paulo?" oof. i did enjoy writing this though so i hope you equally enjoy reading it!

Does Feli get a kick out of putting Remedios in difficult situations? That must be it. That must be the only reason why her manager had to secure a duet between her and the most annoying band in the scene.

She stares at the poster— a poster of her and Aguila, live at the biggest music fest in the country. The same music fest that's happening in four days. The event alone is enough for her panic to rise; to add in the duet is a new kind of hell.

She zeroes in on the smug smirk of Aguila's lead vocalist and Remedios throws the poster away before the urge to punch something takes over.

"I'm not doing it."

"Wala kang choice, Remy."

"We're rivals! It doesn't make sense!"

"It does make sense," Felicidad smiles, that cunning smile that reminds Remedios that this is an Aguinaldo she's dealing with. She's the best. Feli always knows what she's doing. "Think of the publicity. Check your Twitter account, nag-tetrending na nga. It would boost the next album sales."

Remedios crosses her arms, her leg bouncing. She doesn't need to check anything, her phone's been blowing up ever since the announcement's been made. She can feel her heart sitting at her throat. This is too much.

"Feli.."

"Remy, di ko naman gagawin 'to kung alam kong hindi mo kaya." Felicidad frowns and the look Remedios gets is from her best friend, not her manager. The younger sighs.

"Dapat magpapraktis na kami."

Felicidad smiles, giving the other a quick hug. "I've already scheduled that too. Bukas at the studio."

Oh, things she has to do to thrive in the music scene. And to not make Feli pout.

"But what if I end up murdering him?" Remedios gives her best puppy eyes. Feli pinches her cheek. "I'll help you hide the body."

 

***

 

Aguila isn't that bad. Joven, on guitars, is actually her friend; Vicente's a gentleman; Julian is... well, Julian has his qualities but something about Goyo just doesn't sit well with her. Probably because he knows he's charming and it fuels the ego that's too big for his head but that's just a thought.

They barely interact. The few times that they did Goyo was a total snob. Not to mention that they're both rising stars and everyone's been pitting them against each other. It was rivalry from that point; everything else is history.

Remedios has been listening to the new song on repeat. It's a pretty good one and she's not going to lie, if they manage to pull it off it would be a great single. But that's just it. She can't see them pulling it off, at least not with Goyo.

"Ate Remy!" A voice tears her away from her thoughts and Remedios sees that they've pulled up at the studio already. Joven waves her over and her nerves seem to settle at a familiar face that's not Feli's.

"Jovenito." Remedios groans and hugs him tight, pulling out a laugh from the other. Joven is eager to return it. "Ready ka na?"

 _Para awayin yung mayabang na yun? Oo._ Remedios shrugs. "As I'll ever be."

"Kaya idol kita, ate. Pagpasensyahan mo na si Goyo, maiinit talaga ulo nun."

They begin to walk inside, the sound of live music muted by glass and walls.

"Bakit naman ako matatakot?"

Joven holds back his laugh.

 

They enter the room and Remedios finds herself in the midst of Vicente's guitar solo and Julian backing him up on the drums. Goyo, who's concentrated on the two, shifts his attention to the door.

Their gazes meet and it's all ice. Both refuse to look away.

Remedios's smile is thin. "Del Pilar."

"Nable Jose." Goyo nods once, his jaw set. "Let's get this over with."

 

***

 

But it's not over with and it's not easy because Remedios thought right: Gregorio del Pilar is a nightmare to work with.

She didn't expect someone to be in a band to be so.. uptight. Or a perfectionist, as Joven said during their water break.

Goyo in this kind of light is almost jarring. It's like he's trying to outdo someone but Remedios doesn't know who. Vicente also doesn't know. The young man gave her a smile and shrugged. "He puts a lot of pressure on himself."

Julian has another theory. "It's the management. Simula nung kumalas ang LUNA, all the pressure got dumped on us."

The others seem to know what to do and they either keep up with Goyo, tolerate him, or ignore him when it's too much. Remedios doesn't though so for her it's just Goyo glaring and demanding for things.

Joven had the hardest time. When they heard her sing, Goyo immediately had him do arrangements to the song. That's when everything went downhill.

"Hindi ko nga maabot yung high note!"

"It's one note and it's within your vocal range!"

"Ba't ba ang tigas ng ulo mo?! Kahit magdamag tayo dito, hindi ko maaabot yung high note! We're wasting time! Ibahin mo nalang yung arrangement."

Goyo's temple continues to throb. Joven is silent between them, brows furrowed as he stares at the laptop screen, fingers resting on the keyboard in case they want him to change the song's key _again_.

"It's the best arrangement. We agreed."

Remedios feels like she's talking to a wall. "Aanhin naman yung best arrangement mo kung hindi naman ma-peperform live?"

"So hayaan ko nalang na papalpak yung kanta because you're mediocre and incompetent?"

That's it. He crossed the line.

"Goyo." Surprisingly, or not so, Vicente steps in and tension breaks a little.

Joven sucks in a deep breath. "I think we're done for today. Wag na kayo mag-alala, I'll work on something tonight. We'll have the final song tomorrow."

Remedios, however, doesn't take her eyes off Goyo. She's not going to cry, no, she's never going to give anyone that satisfaction, but he has to see the damage he did.

"Anong karapatan mong sabihin yan sa 'kin?" Her words are heavy with warning. "Kilala mo ba 'ko? Alam mo ba pinagdaanan ko para lang makatungtong sa studio na 'to? Dahan dahan ka sa pananalita mo, Goyo."

None of them said a word, the silence getting way too loud. Remedios grabs her things and heads out, angrily tapping at her phone screen and telling the company driver that they're leaving.

 

***

 

That night Remedios bans anything Aguila related and drowns herself in her other projects. She has her nationwide tour with other artists going on, and that guesting with—

Her phone chimes and it's Joven. Aww. There's always an exception to everything.

 

**Okay ka lang ba, Ate Remy?**

  
_Ayos lang, Jovenito!_

  
**Nagaalala lang ako. Minsan talaga ganyan si Goyo.**

  
_Let's not mention his name pls Wag mong pahirapan sarili mo sa arrangements ha? Kakayanin ko yung nota._

  
**Madali lang naman to, ate! Tas nandito naman si Kuya Enteng tumutulong.**

  
_“Tumutulong”_

  
**ATE!!11**

  
_HAHAHA jovenito, never change. Sige, pahinga muna ako. Ano oras bukas?_

  
**8 AM po!**

  
_Yikes, okay. See you!!_

  
**Goodnight, ate!**

 

Tomorrow. 8 AM. Remedios closes her eyes and she hears his unfair words again. It cuts through her more than it should.

"Gago ka." She whispers into the night, more tired than anything. Perhaps sleep would do her some good.


	2. Friends

She doesn't have much hope for today. The only reason she bothered to come on time is so that the others won't have anything to blame on her. _Baka naman idagdag pa ng gagong yun ang 'late' sa mediocre at incompetent, tangina._ Fueled by coffee and spite, Remedios enters the studio and to her surprise, Goyo's there.

No Julian, Vicente, or Joven. Just Goyo.

"Nasan na yung iba?"  
  
"Told them to come later. Had to talk to you first." Goyo purses his lips and pushes a box of donuts forward. Her gaze shifts to the treats and then back at Goyo once more. Once she doesn't take the bait, the boy sighs and forces himself to look at her. "Worth a shot."  
  
"You had something to say?"

He nods, tapping lightly at the table with a single finger. His shoulders are hunched and Remedios wonders what burden he's carrying. "Sorry. Sorry sa mga nasabi ko kahapon."

Oh.  
  
"It was out of line. Blatantly disrespectful to you as an artist and as a person."  
  
"Parang rehearsed ah."  
  
"Kind of. Nag praktis ako sa harapan ng salamin."

She raises her brows. Goyo merely shrugs. "I just want it to be half way decent. But anyway. Walang akong karapatan sabihin yun to a fellow artist. I was redirecting my anger to you, which is not fair."  
  
"Yes, you have issues."  
  
"Oo, andami." That laugh that breaks from him is quiet and pathetic. She's never seen him this vulnerable.

"And.. it doesn't help that I feel threatened by you."  
  
"Ha? Why?"  
  
"Because you're good. Like really good. You have steady vocals and everything, your music's good and—"  
  
"Magaling ako pero sabi mo mediocre at incompetent ako kahapon?"  
  
"Yes," he pauses, "I am.. not the best person. I'm working on that. Look, malabo man na maging magkaibigan tayo but at least we could be decent co-workers?"

It's not everyday that Remedios sees an open display of sincerity and remorse, even though it's the bare minimum in this situation. Goyo has managed to do quite a lot for himself. That's something she can appreciate. Remedios nods at the proposition. "Sure. Decent co-workers then."   
  
Her eyes softened up and Goyo looks relieved. She sticks out her hand. "Remedios Nable Jose. I like your first EP."  
  
Goyo manages a smile, taking her hand and shaking it. "Gregorio Del Pilar. Big fan."

"Big fan talaga?"  
  
"Oo naman. Actually.." Goyo walks over to his laptop and searches up a video on YouTube. Remedios follows and stands by his side, brows furrowed as she watches the screen. It's a fan video of her from a few months ago. She remembers that concert, it was a good day.   
  
Goyo plays the video and the room fills with the sound of her fans and the song playing. She watches herself on stage, enjoying the performance as usual, and then it happens. She belts out a high note effortlessly.

He pauses the video. "Still one of your best lives."  
  
So that's why he wants to push through that arrangement. "It happened once. I'm still working on my high notes, Goyo. Alam mo naman na hindi ko forte yan."  
  
"I know, I know.. but my point is.. it happened. It's possible." He looks up at her; determined, hopeful. "Like I said, magaling ka. I still think you can do it."

Why'd he have to look at her like that? Why'd he have to say that? Weirdly enough, she doesn't feel any pressure but a sliver of confidence instead. Goyo's faith in her really is something else.  
  
"It was a fluke.. Maganda ang araw na yun, the adrenaline was mostly the one that made me do that.." Even she doesn't believe in her excuses. Can she really do it?

Goyo sees through her doubts and smiles, a dangerous one that fuels Remedios's confidence. "Okay lang yun! You'll have plenty of adrenaline. It's the biggest music fest in the country going on live. Madaming fans mo dun."  
  
"Bukas na pala yun, no..."  
  
"Adrenaline, pressure, excitement, little bit of anxiety.. all good motivators. Practice na tayo?"

Her voice is quiet. "Baka hindi ko kaya."   
  
He stops at the words and he doesn't know why it's making his heart heavy. That moment, the two are mirror images of themselves; just people trying their best.  
  
"I got you." He swallows. "Kami ng Aguila, I mean. We got you. Duet naman di ba? Hindi ka nag-iisa."

It's enough to break her away from her anxiety and Remedios chuckles, nodding slowly. "Sige na nga. Kelan ba darating yung iba?"  
  
"Mga kalahating oras pa."  
  
"Una nalang tayo mag praktis or..."  
  
"Or...?"

Remedios walks over to the aux cord with a phone plugged in to the speaker. She guesses it's Goyo's. One tap on the latest song playing and Abba's Dancing Queen fills in the silence.  
  
She stares at him and Goyo remains unfazed. "It's a great song."  
  
"May sabi ba akong hindi?"

 

A good hour passes and the rest of the band starts to climb up the studio. "Ang bagal mo kasi." Vicente chides, one arm around Joven waist. Julian glares at him and he looks like he's going to bite Vicente's arm off if he doesn't leave him alone. He takes a much-needed gulp of his coffee. "Not everyone gets morning sex to wake them up, Enteng. Tumahimik ka."  
  
Vicente was about to reply when the sight that greets them shuts them both up; Goyo and Remedios crying out the lyrics to Total Eclipse of the Heart.  
  
Julian clears his throat.  
  
The two abruptly stop at the sound; Remedios hiding her smile behind a cough and Goyo smoothing his face over to stone. "Late na naman kayo. Makapag-practice na nga."


	3. Something Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to check out the song featured here!
> 
> huling sayaw by kamikazee ft. kyla
> 
> ps: give it a listen for more feels.

Her heart's in her throat again. This is the biggest crowd she's ever faced. Her solo set was done—easy, actually— but it's because those were her songs, the very ones she knew by heart.  
  
This is different. This is—  
  
She looks up the very same moment Aguila ends their solo set. The crowd is going wild, with a slightly higher pitch of screams from their female fans. Goyo seems to be the most relaxed on stage and it's a good look on him. He takes a sip of his water bottle and out of the corner of his eye, catches Remedios's gaze.

They share a look, a silent promise. She hears his words over the noise. _I got you._ Goyo quirks a smile and he's back at the mic again, greeting the crowd.  
  
"Okay pa ba tayo dyan?"  
  
An enthusiastic roar erupts.  
  
"We have one last song for everyone. Bago 'to kaya gawa nalang kayo ng sarili nyong lyrics." He grins, charming enough for everyone to forgive him for releasing a new song all of a sudden. "Syempre, can't do this song alone. Let's welcome back Remedios to the stage!"  
  
Another loud cheer from her fans this time and Remedios steps back in, wearing that smile that makes her eyes disappear. She grabs the other mic and looks at Goyo who's smiling easily with a hint of pride.  
  
"Eto na ang Huling Sayaw."

On that cue, Julian smirks and starts them off with a roll of beats, followed by Vicente and Joven on their guitars. The last of Remedios's panic leave her the moment she hears nothing but the music. It'll be fine.  
  
Goyo sings, his voice smooth but with a promise of affliction. Remedios's is steady, a reassuring lullabye. It's perfect.  
  
She didn't expect their stage chemistry to be strong either. It's almost theatrical, heartbreaking. They bring in the chorus beautifully, as if it's truly their last dance.

And then it ends, the instruments then taking over. Vicente and Joven steal the stage, lead and rhythm guitars creating their own dance. It's intense and euphoric and it's their own promise. Julian's drums pound and keep everything steady, each strike echoing in their bones.  
  
Goyo's voice grounds her back and she looks at him from across the stage.

  
**_Paalam sa'ting huling sayaw. May dulo pala ang langit._**

  
The music climbs and so does Remedios's heart. Panic flashes in her eyes. It's quick but Goyo catches it and he walks over to her, sure and steady as they sing their line. He's keeping his promise.

  
**_Kaya't sabay tayong bibitaw sa ating huling sayaw._**

  
They meet in the middle and the crowd goes crazy as their faces take up the huge screen behind them. Remedios isn't scared anymore.  
  
The music climbs again. Goyo is looking at her like she's the only one in the open arena. She's got this.

  
**_Paalam sa'ting huling sayaw. May dulo pala ang langit—_**

  
It's that split second when she reaches the high note and it ends where she allows herself to finally breathe.   
  
Goyo, on the other hand, at very same second, forgets his breath. He quirks a tiny smile that only the two of them would get.

  
**_—kaya't sabay tayong bibitaw sa ating huling sayaw._**

  
Everything else is a fantastic blur.

  
  
***

  
"You did it!" Feli welcomes her backstage with a hug and Remedios makes a noise between a whine and groan of relief. She hugs her friend back, smiling widely. "Thanks, Feli."  
  
"That was a great song tas maganda pa yung solo set mo! Kitang kita ko na yung #1 spot para sa duet ninyo." Feli gushes. "Oh, celebrate tayo!"  
  
"Ugh, yes, finally! Tawagan ko lang si Dolores—"

"Excuse me?" Goyo peeks in and waves at the two of them. "Hi, Feli."  
  
"Goyo." Felicidad turns to Remedios with a knowing grin. Can she be more obvious. "Labas muna ako. Ako nang bahala kay Dolores."

Once they're alone, Goyo hands her the cold water bottle which she's more than grateful for. "Thanks."  
  
"You killed it." The boy smiles, more at ease now. It makes him look younger.  
  
"Salamat." She mirrors the smile. "For, y'know, pushing me to do it." _And having faith in me_. She doesn't need to say it.

Goyo's eyes soften. "It's no problem. I knew you could do it."

For a moment they just look at each other and it's enough. Oh no, Remedios realizes, they can't stay like this. Say something.  
  
"May gagawin ka?"  
"Gusto mo bang sumama sa 'min?"

Great. The two laugh softly and Goyo bites his lip, suddenly shy. "Bar and karaoke. Thought you might want to beat Julian at his Bohemian Rhapsody solo. He sings the instrumentals too."  
  
"Hmn, can I bring Feli and my sister?"  
  
"Sure! The more the merrier."

Remedios smiles and Goyo feels like he's finally doing something right. "Sige, pahinga ka muna. Text mo lang ako pag ready na kayo."  
  
She nods and he leaves with a lingering smile on his face. Remedios drinks her water and keeps her beam to herself. 

It's going to be a fun night. Especially when she beats Julian at that Bohemian Rhapsody solo.


End file.
